thebitblockfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fold - Donkey Kong Country Returns (Ep.3)
Transcript of The Fold - Donkey Kong Country Returns (Ep.3) Transcript Aired on Thebitblock.com on: December 1, 2010 Intro: 'Giving your daily dose of potassium '''Josh: '''Welcome back to our DK-A-Thon marathon all this week at Thebitblock.com. Josh here. Nick is joining me. Nick's gonna be DK while I'm gonna be Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong is obviously uhhh the hotter of the two monkeys. DK's a big fat monkey. '''Nick: '''You're a skinny little wimp. I save you all the time(imitates DK's voice) '''Josh: '''Diddy is a...comment section below at Thebitblock.com who's cooler. Diddy Kong or Donkey Kong. Expect a lot of Diddy Kongs. '''Nick: '(says unknown sounds) 'Josh: '''Alright so its the middle of the week. We are going to be playing a stage. '''Nick: '''Blowhole Bound '''Josh: '''Blowhole Bound is the name of the stage. '''Nick: '''Ride on the waves. '''Josh: '''We picked it now because of the name Blowhole Bound. Just wanted to say blowhole (Nick laughs) '''Josh: '''So as Nick said, you get to ride on a whale. It's a beach-themed course and it is a fun stage like all the others. Ready? '''Nick: '''Let's go '''Josh: '''Let's jump into it (skips to entrance of level) '''Josh: '''Love the beach levels. The beach levels are pretty amazing. Then again '''Nick: '(imitates DK's hoot) 'Josh: '(laughs then imitates Diddy Kong's hoot) '''Josh: '''Wait there are plants there '''Nick: '''I know I want it, I want it '''Josh: '''The sea (unknown word) needed to be blown '''Josh: Wait don't throw that hold onto that we might need that barrel for Nick: '''I know (rest is unable to translate)...boombox '''Josh: '''Did you know that in the first level you can go back into Donkey Kong's House '''Nick: '''Awwwwww '''Josh: '''And did you know that(gets interrupted by Nick) '''Nick: '''You hit the crab '''Josh: '''That you are supposed to hold that barrel for us. '''Nick: '''You hit the crab '''Josh: '''No that you can go into Donkey Kong's House and he's got this really jamming tune on his boombox '''Nick: It is uhhhhh Josh: '''Its pretty...Oops I jumped on your back while holding that barrel. Lemme off '''Josh: '''Lemme off! (inaudible sounds) '''Josh: '''Take care of...Oh yeah that'll do it, that'll do it '''Nick: '''Im not uhhhhh '''Josh: '''Are you serious? '''Nick: '''I was too busy(gets interrupted by Josh) '''Josh: '''Doin' nothing '''Josh: '''Yeah what's under here? '''Josh: '''Now remember were replaying these trying to get perfect scores. '''Josh: Jump, keep the jump. Ooooooh Nick: '''Were goin' into the pirate ship and takin' out(gets interrupted by Josh) '''Josh: '''Were gonna take a lot of crabs in here Nick. You ready? '''Josh: '''Ooooh I got the left side. There's no crabs here at all '''Nick: '''They shift '''Josh: '''Nice, good you saw that...I got a jetpack to make it so much easier for me '''Josh: (imitates Diddy Kong's voice) Josh: 'That the last one? (DK grabs Puzzle Piece) '''Nick: '''Got it HAHA! '''Josh: '''We already have that Puzzle Piece '''Nick: '''Yeah but I made it through it. That is the impressive part. '''Josh: '''That makes you feel better about yourself? '''Nick: '''Yes, yes it does '''Josh: '''Yeah? yeah? Yeah but I got a hat on and a shirt '''Nick: '''Come on! '''Nick: '''I'm gonna like destroy this thing '''Nick & Josh: '(imitate DK & Diddy Kong's hoots) '''Josh: '''Sadly if we weren't filming now, you would've been sad destroying the thing. '''Josh: '''Wait a minute if you shake by an enemy it stuns them? '''Nick: '''Yeah did you know that? '''Josh: '''I did not know that '''Nick: '''You can't shake can you? '''Josh: '''Yeah I can but I use my peanut popgun(imitates Diddy Kong's voice) '''Nick: '''Yeah when I shake...Wait you see that? look at the waves '''Josh: '''Oh thats the whale '''Nick: '''Awwww I thought it was me '''Josh: '''Oh he's gotta, he's got an anchor stuck in his blowhole '''Josh: '''That happened to me a lot '''Josh: '''Alright were ridin' a...Whooo! Goin' on 3...4...5...Oooh that one's bad. Are you on? Wait for me, wait for me, awwwww. '''Nick: '''I can't wait for you '''Josh: '''I gotta get back in...Wait for me c'mon. Break my barrel '''Nick: '''C'mon you gotta get going '''Josh: '''You what would you break my barrel '''Nick: '''I can't wait for(gets interrupted by Josh) '''Josh: '''Oh this is a whale ride. C'mon '''Nick: '''Hurry up '''Josh: '''Oh get that, get that, get that (DK gets the letter O) '''Josh: '''You know if you ground pound on the blowhole that happens '''Nick: '''I was wondering about that '''Josh: '''I wonder how many times we'll end up saying blowhole in this episode. Probably a lot...Whoa...Whoa...Whoa!...Yay! '''Nick: '''Awww what's the matter with you '''Josh: '''I'm just gonna jump on your back. You can use the jetpack now...Wait, wait lemme off wait, wait, wait. There are bowling pins. They're actually seagulls. Just keep shakin' Keep shakin', keep shakin' don't let go of it. '''Josh: '''Ok shake a little more than *this* this isn't shaking...*THIS* is shaking. '''Nick: '''Alright I got 'em '''Josh: '''There ya go. Now lemme off we missed some treasure chests back here. '''Josh: Your shaking is minscule Nick: 'There's another one back here '''Josh: '''Suddenly were no longer cooperating. Ooooooh '''Josh: '''Banana Coins good we can use them. We need them to buy more lives at Cranky Kong's shop...Why am I on Donkey Kong's back? '''Nick: ''Cause I put you there '''Josh: '''Don't grab me...I love the tiki enemies and you love killing them too(imitates Diddy Kong's hoot). '''Josh: '''Probably shoulda held it huh '''Nick: '''Probably '''Josh: '''You wanna take the blowhole side? '''Nick: '''Uh-oh '''Josh: '''Awwwwww! '''Nick: '''C'mon! '''Josh: '''Wait, wait get it '''Josh: '''BLAAAAAH we missed it. Now we can't get a perfect '''Nick: '''Was it a Puzzle Piece? '''Josh: '''Yes it was a Puzzle Piece. Oh well...this means we'll have to play this level again and I'm counting on you to get through this 'cause I'm on your back. I'm just gonna chill up here. That ok with you? '''Nick: '''Yeah I'm good '''Josh: '''I'll just get off '''Nick: '''No wait get back on! '''Josh: '''Use the blowhole man! Augh! '''Josh: Look there is an animal there. The blowhole Nick Nick: I wasn't near the blowhole '''Josh: '''The blowhole Nick. The blowhole Augh! Are you kidding me!? That's the last time I'll ever(get's interrupted by Nick) '''Nick: '''Why are you on my back? Get off my(gets interrupted by Josh) '''Josh: '''Gettin' the fleas off your back Donkey Kong '''Josh: '''Now do it right this time. Just keep shaking don't stop shaking make big shakes you're a monkey, you're an ape. Think we got something. '''Josh: '''You can't here it right now but the music in this level is amazing. The music in all the levels are amazing. '''Nick: '''I'm gettin' this '''Josh: '''I'll go by the blowhole, you stick by the tail(imitates Diddy Kong's hoot). Oh boy...urgh! Got it! (Nick says inaudible speech) '''Josh: '''Alright tthat was a good one we got. Watch out theres another thing. Alright get in here '''Nick: '''Awwww you gotta be cooperating me (Technical Difficulties have happened by this point so transcript ceases here)